Darkness
by Kaitou Moonshine
Summary: It has been three years since Kudou Shinichi became Edogawa Conan. There is no cure for the poison and he stays as Edogawa Conan for the time being. Mouri Ran has snapped and the loss of her crush has destroyed her completely. Now, Mouri Ran is broken and her hurt turns to anger to her 'little brother.' Will Conan get out of this or will he become nothing more than a punching bag.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walk around Beika as the sun starts to set. The colors are a bright mix of red and orange with a hint of blue peeking through. The streetlights become lit as the darkness surrounds me like a blanket. It felt cold and empty as I began to wonder about my life as Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan.

It has been three years since I became Edogawa Conan. It has been less than two years since Haibara has stopped making temporary antidote since she cannot go any higher than twenty-four hours or get a permanent cure for my predicament. It has been a little over seven months since I called Ran to tell her that I will not coming home at all due to the case I have worked on for since my disappearance from her life. I have become nothing but a ghost to her since that day at Tropical Land.

That right. I am nothing, but a ghost that has haunted and confused her since that day I met her as a child to the disappearance at Tropical Land. I played with her emotions and become selfish into thinking that everything would be back to normal in a few months. Unfortunately, I was wrong. I am still Edogawa Conan to her and a ghost of Kudou Shinichi when it comes to similarities and actions of being myself. It is my fault that she is like this and I take full responsibility for what she dishes out at her 'little brother' for the rest of my life.

It started a little over one year after a call from Ran being desperate for Shinichi to come back to her. I refused, but the way that her voice became empty and monotone made me fearful of what was going on in her mind. I know she is sweet and caring to 'her little brother,' but that tone she used made me fearful of what could happen when I got to the Mouris. Ran's voice told me that Edogawa Conan will pay for talking to his niichan later about her even though I cannot help it. I am Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan.

I'm really scared of her since that day. The reason for that is because her anger after calling Shinichi so many times must have built too much and she finally snapped from angel to evil Ran-neechan. She has started yelling at me for nothing and even sent me to bed without food sometimes. She does not care for me like a sibling, but she does hate me for existing in her life. She started showing how much Kudou Shinichi has destroyed her completely. She no longer cries for him, but she has upped her Karate skills from sweet and helpful to ready to kill anyone who gets in her way to happiness. I think she blames Edogawa Conan for Kudou Shinichi no longer being there which would be true in a way.

About five months since that call, she started showing that anger evolving into how much I have hurt her over the years. She started with small stuff, such as slaps and dragging me across the floor, but if her father was there, she played it as me not listening to her or the teacher stated I was in trouble for something. I could not hide the fact that she hurt me and that I was becoming frighten of her, but I did kill the sweet, innocent girl named Mouri Ran. It is my fault completely.

I think the many phone calls to Kudou Shinichi saying that she wanted him to come home and begging for him to love her has finally created an abusive Mouri Ran. This Ran will take it out on her 'little brother' since I do look and act like her crush. The sad part is that she does not even know that I am Kudou Shinichi. She keeps destroying me with guilt and lost hope each time she hits me with her punches, kicks, and words. I really have killed Mouri Ran completely if she is now an abusive person who hates me completely.

I think Mouri Kogoro knows something is wrong since he tries to take me with him everywhere that his daughter is not. Sometimes it's a success and sometimes it's not. Over the past few weeks, he has stopped hitting me on the head since the day I freaked out to a simple touch on the arm. I also think he has the others watch me as well, but they think Mouri Kogoro is just overprotective of me when it comes to crime scenes and women.

I am too scared that Ran would come after me a lot more due to real hate for her little brother. I do have new respect for Mouri Kogoro since he tries his best to not let his daughter know that her father knows what she has done to me. He is my guardian sometimes and that will always stay with me since I know he does care about my well-being. It tells me that he will help me if I come to him in the future and it makes me smile sometimes since he is not as dense as he seems sometimes.

I have not told anyone about the abuse from Ran to anyone directly. I try to act like the normal, everyday kid who is happy and smiling, even though it is all a mask for them. I hide the bruises, sprains, and broken bones with long sleeves and pants instead of wearing short-sleeves and shorts. My shoes are normal since I cannot kick due to the pain, but my watch does come in handy for that and a bottle of painkillers.

Hiding the abuse has become normal for me, but I wonder how long it takes before someone pushes me for answers. I do not think anyone cares enough to save me from the pain I caused to Mouri Ran. Besides, it is my entire fault that she became a monster who knows nothing, but pain for someone who cannot return to her.

The children tried to get answers from me when I stopped playing soccer with them due to the injuries, but I am a better liar than they are most of the time. Plus, they also think I tell the truth to them, but I do not. So far, the children think I got hurt from another case I worked on or played too hard. This seemed to worry them even more. They told the teacher one time, but the teacher stated that it was probably nothing to worry about. The children started to watch me like a hawk after that day. I started to play some soccer as best I could, but painkillers do help with that part since the legs can only go through so much with a soccer ball.

Haibara has not seen them ether since she stopped making temporary antidotes for me. She has not done an examination or draw blood to test anything, and she began a normal for a nine-year old kid who wants to become a scientist in the future. I am thankful that she could move on, but sometimes I wonder why she looks at me when Ran is around. Does she know about the change in Ran, the scars that I hide from everyone, or does she think of Ran as a sister to replace her lost sister? I can never read her as well as I want to anyway.

Hattori does not seem know since we play detective mostly. He does nothing different from what I see, but that does not mean he does not know about the abuse. He did figure out I was Kudou Shinichi, but if he knows, why won't he hint it to me or something. Maybe he is denser than me when it comes to these things or this does not follow into his abilities like murder does. I hope he does not do anything to get Ran more pissed than what she is. I could not afford that if Hattori tried to do something to stop it.

I do not even go to KID heist as much as I use to. It seems that has caught Kaitou KID's attention, but he can never know about these injuries. He probably would do something about it if he knew, such as kidnap me or something, and I would end up back at the Mouris with him behind bars. I would not want that for him, but he does try to get me to come when they are in the Beika area sometimes. I hope he stays out of my problems, but he never listens to a detective anyway. I hope he does not know about my predicament at all. He does have a 'no one gets hurt' rule which he probably follows outside his heist as well.

I even made sure the police do not know as I try to solve a case and go home as quickly as possible after it's over. They seem clueless as well, but Satou-keiji is smart when it comes to certain things and so is Takagi-keiji when it comes to me. They both seem more watchful when I do something that they are not used to doing since I got my injuries. Megure-keibu also seems to have a watchful eye on me at crime scenes due to my strange actions such as asking others to pick up evidence and not myself picking up the evidence. All of them also make sure that Mouri Kogoro takes me home or they make me stay with them until Mouri-Tantei gets there instead of being alone with Ran. Sometimes I wonder if they really do know. Even if they do, they cannot do anything about it. It is my fault that she became this way and it is my mess to clean up over time.

I wonder when Hell truly swallowed me whole for all the things I have done in this world. It probably started before the war between me and the Black Organization since I am the cause of her pain since our first meeting. It is my entire fault and this is my punishment for that mistake.

* * *

A/N: Here is another story. Enjoy! Also, please tell me if grammar is still a problem. If so, tell what kind and I will study it until I get better at it. I also started a poll since I have not decided the main pairing for Conan by the end of the story. Please go to my profile page and vote for two choices. Thank you for casting your opinions.

Edited: 10/19/2012

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earlier, I was hanging out with the kids, Haibara, and the professor. We were playing a racing game that the professor created with bunnies and carrot cars. I sometimes wonder why there are bunnies in every game he creates on his own, but I never say anything since this game was better than his dress the cute bunny game he did for Ayumi a few weeks ago. I almost fell out of my mind with that one. On the good side, the game was fun and simple. I was at least glad that it was not a fighting game of some kind. The last one he did like that, we had to actually move, but I never played it due to my injuries. I used the 'I was not into them kinds of games' excuse for them so they could enjoy it.

The kids seem like my little brothers and sister that I want to protect from all the bad things in the world. I do not hate them anymore, but it seems they are getting smarter with each passing day. I smile at the thought of them helping others like they have helped me over the years when I first became Edogawa Conan. They play detective, work on cases, and help the police on cases when they can, but they seem to not leave me alone unless I am at the Mouris. I sigh wondering if I really am hiding the abuse enough from them so they do not worry too much. Kids do seem to have that radar for reading between the lines.

I look over at Haibara as she is reading a fashion magazine instead of playing the game. She seemed extra watchful lately, but never asks any questions about my health. She did notice that I was not feeling well due to my small fever, but I still have that fever. This makes me wonder if she is going to force me to stay here or not due to the fact that Ran has not noticed at all. She wanted to look me over when we first got to the professor's house, but I refused her help since she could have seen the signs of abuse which would have alarmed her that something was up with her 'pet.' Although, she no longer treats me like a 'pet,' she does treat me like a close friend she wants to protect.

She never left my side since finding about the fever, but the kids are the same way. Maybe they know I changed on the inside. I would not get it pass them since I have taken the back sit instead of the front seat lately.

One of my phones vibrates as I get back to reality. I get the one in my left back pocket out, which is my Shinichi phone and that means one thing. Ran is calling Shinichi so he will come back it her. I do not answer the phone since it is pointless to try to talk about anything with her anymore. I discreetly put my Shinichi phone back into my left back pocket as it stops vibrating. The reason I do not answer her is because Ran already thinks Shinichi hates her for being like a criminal he hates the most. She also blames Conan for telling on her about the abuse he has received from his neechan. Ran even promised that she would stop beating Conan if her Shinichi would come back to her. If Ran only knew the truth about me, she would never let me go or she would kill me for lying this whole time.

The thought made me hurt since she is trying to use bait for Shinichi to return to her life. Ran does not know she has killed Shinichi since the abuse started. She tries to leave recorded beatings for Shinichi to hear, but that does not seem to work in her favor ether. Ever since Shinichi no longer answers or return her calls, her angered flared to new heights, which is when she started breaking bones and causing sprains so I can never be like Shinichi. She does not want me to leave her and disappear from her like the one she's obsessed with. I sigh knowing that I will be dead if this continues, but what can I do? There is no other option for me. My life was over since I became Edogawa Conan.

Recently, my parents have called to check up on me which I found odd for them. They called to congratulate me since they know the real reason for the Black Organization being disbanded. The FBI and Japanese police may have stopped them from succeeding with whatever they were doing, but I was the mastermind behind their disbandment. They asked how I was doing and if I wanted to come with them for a while since I was no longer needed in Japan. I told them no, but something in their tone told me that they knew a secret, but did not tell me what it was. I hoped they did not know something was up with their son or I would be out of Japan faster than a blink of an eye as Ran went to jail for a long time. Each time they called, I never told them about the abuse, but they do visit me now and then if they are free or want to surprise me with a visit.

I heard the kids laughing and whining as they continue playing the racing game. I smile at them since they seem so innocent from the darkness the world hides within the light. Maybe they can live without me if I ever disappear from them completely. I hope they can.

"Time to go home kids before it gets too dark," said the professor coming up from his office I see the sun starting to go down from its place in the sky. Light might be there when the sun is up, but darkness always follow the light. My punishment from Ran will begin once more, but no one get save me from it.

The kids complain for a bit since they want to play a while longer, but the professor gets them out of his house to their expected homes since he promised to create another game for them before they got to the professors after school. I get up carefully as I get my stuff and jacket off the table. I put my items in their place, put on my jacket, and head to the door. I walked only a few steps from the living room when Haibara asked, "Why don't you stay here for tonight, Kudou-kun? You still have that fever from earlier today."

I stop and look at her as she still sits on the right side of the couch with her magazine down and her light, blue eyes staring at me. I briefly wonder if she knows and is trying to protect me, but I know I cannot stay here since that would make Ran pissed. So, I gave her a fake mask of happiness and responded with a no thank you and left out the door.

Back to the present, I regret not taking Haibara's offer since I feel worse than before. I am sweating slightly and panting quietly with each step I take to my doom. My eye sight blurry and my body is a little numb. Maybe I am dying now, but I would have to worry about that later since I have to get home before my punishment becomes much worse which makes me walk as quickly as possible.

Sometimes I think Ran wants to kill me since she looks at me with fire in her eyes. She has come close to killing me when she broke three of my ribs. I could not go to school for a while, but she played it off as nothing important. Mouri Kogoro did take care of me like Ran should have done, but I think she no long has a soul to fall back on now a days. He never took me to the doctor, but he tried his best to care for my broken ribs that he thought I got from a fall off the stairs at school.

I smile at my stupidity since I should have told him the truth at that moment. Ran was becoming a monster at that point, but I could not get her in trouble. Maybe I still like Ran enough to try to protect her, but I like her as a sister or a friend. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I did not follow those men in black. I probably would not be getting this punishment from Ran if I did not turn into a little kid. Conan did take her love away from her.

I swallow as I try to focus on the sidewalk and where I am going. My head was starting to spin, but I could not be late getting home tonight. I had to get there so my punishment could be as painless as possible. I do wish I was anywhere except the Mouris, but where would I go? She could find me anywhere I went until destiny took pity on me by saving me from this dreaded fate.

I sigh knowing destiny would never save a pathetic soul like me. I take too much from her instead of giving her anything back. She probably hates me too since I destroyed Ran's soul. I wonder if an angel could help show or tell me what to do. Maybe then I could get out of this mess, but how would I know if an angel did that for me?

I arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency and started to walk up the stairs to go to the home part of the agency. I know I screwed up in my life, but just this once, I pray someone will take me away from this place so I can live once more instead in fear for my life. I enter the Mouris as I hope like hell that Ran was not there or was out when she called Shinichi.

I take off my shoes and jacket as I looked around the agency. I let out a relieved sigh and relax my body for the first time today. Good, she was not here, but Kogoro was not ether. Unfortunately, that does not mean I'm out of the dog house yet. Waiting for her to come home is the worst part since she is never in a good mood when her father is not here. If I remember right, he is not home until tomorrow morning due to a case he had to do for the police in another part of Tokyo.

I shiver from the fear that will be building from now til the end of time. The only thing I can do for now is my homework, which will be in the living room, until the punishment begins. Maybe she will kill me this time. There are no witnesses to know what happened. Plus, she is a detective's daughter so maybe it can become the first unsolvable murder in the world. Interesting, but scary if Ran can do just that.

Two hours later, Ran comes home from wherever she was a few hours ago. I know she called Shinichi today. I know she wants to beat the living daylights out of me so she can feel better about herself. I am her personal doll that she can destroy with one hit and come back to life the next day. I shallow my fear knowing that it does not matter to her. I am nothing more than Edogawa Conan, the brat who took her Shinichi away from her.

She enters the living room as she smiles that fake smile at me. This fake smile is a warning to me that she is not happy, she is hurting inside her heart, and I am the one that will pay for it. I am shaking while backing away from her due to fear and anticipation as she comes closer to me. I know she hates me and I know she hurts so much for Shinichi, but she still has no conscience for what she does to me. Maybe I should have run away from here when I had the time. At least I would have been safe then.

She reaches the couch that I was sitting on. Before I could get away from her, she grabbed me tightly by my left arm and threw me across the room without a second to lose. As she let go of my left arm she screamed, "Shinichi no longer answers my phone calls! What did you tell him you piece of crap!?"

My back slams into the wall. Then, I fall on the table, roll off it as my right-side connects to the floor first, and followed by the rest of my body. I wondered if I should have answered her on the phone earlier, but it is too late to regret my decision. I groaned silently with tears falling from my eyes. I do not provoke her into another attack because I was in enough pain for now. I think my bruises have bruises and I might have broken or sprained something if that sharp pain in my left arm was to say about it. I closed my eyes as Ran continued to show her anger to me.

Ran kicked me in the stomach as she stated, "You are nothing more than a brat who wants Shinichi all to himself!" She stomps her foot on my head and tries to smash my head in as she finishes, "I wish you never exist in my life so Shinichi can come back and love me! Not you!" With that, she knocked some heavy objects on my body as she leaves the room to go to her bedroom.

I stay on the floor for a while longer as I try to listen to the footsteps going toward her room and shutting of the bedroom door. I do not know how much more I can take this punishment for my mistakes. God only knows how much more this body can take. I try to get up, but my body is protesting with each movement. Tears continue to come down as the pain in my left arm intensifies. My hands turn into balls as my body knows how badly I am hurt, but I cannot just stay here on the floor if Ran comes back in the morning. I would be a sitting duck for sure.

I try once more to stand and succeed with every bit of energy I have left. I grasp for breaths as my body becomes numb to where I slowly feel like I have no more pain. I smile at the thought of Ran finally killing me off. Maybe that would be a good thing if it truly did happened.

My vision is spinning as I try to walk out of the agency without my shoes and jacket. I arms feel like bricks and my leg felt like Jell-O pudding. Maybe I should just stay on the floor, but that was not an option for me. I had to get out of there while I can. I had to find shelter where no one can find me ever again.

With my mind locked on escaping, I get out the agency and down the stairs, but I fall down the last few that were there. It seems that my fever is affecting my body as well since it knows something is not right. I get up once more and walk into a nearby alley to find a place to hide from the monster. I walk for over an hour until my adrenaline finally gives out and my legs give out from under me.

I hit the ground hard as I groan from the sudden movement that took my last amount of energy. My fever worsens and my body aches from the discomfort it received from Ran and me. My vision starts to become clouded as my eye lids became heavy. My eyes started to close as darkness slowly covers me like a comforting blanket. Before the darkness stole me, I wished that my guardian angel would come and save me from this hell.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter for Darkness. How did everyone like? Yay or nay? I tried to make it seem okay, but it might not. I also tried to answer some of the questions that **MConanfan0327** had for the parents that have not shown up. I do not know if they will appear or not, but we'll see. For the main pairing thing, I am going to try it being a KaitoxConanxAi type and see how that goes. I do not know if it would become romance, friendship, or sibling, but how would you guys feel about that? Would it be good or bad? I never seen one like with this type pairing so what does everyone say? **Kudo2315**, I am going to try the disappearance thing and see how that plays. Thanks for the idea about the BO being disbanded as well. I hope you do not mind me using it for another story as well.

Anyway, let me know what everyone thinks and yes I left a cliff hanger which is there for a reason. Expect the next update in five days at the latest which would be 10/22/2012. If I don't update by then, sorry in advance.

Also, please tell me if grammar is still a problem. If so, tell what kind and I will study it until I get better at it. I also started a poll since I have not decided the main pairing for Conan by the end of the story. Please go to my profile page and vote for two choices. Thank you for casting your opinions.

Edited: 10/19/2012

Let me know if anyone has any questions, ideas, or opinions.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its been about eight months since Conan-kun disappeared from the agency as I sit here in a fast food shop thinking about the past weeks. My father worries as he tries to find the thing that took my Shinichi from me. The police force, friends, relatives, or outsiders have not found Conan-kun or any trace of him yet ether. They are trying to find a body, blood, or some type of clue to where the little boy has gone. The search for Conan-kun does not matter to me since it means that Shinichi will come home any day to find the little prince of Beika.

I tried calling Shinichi earlier today, but he did not answer his phone like usual. I smile as I wonder if he would text me or call one day to truly say goodbye to me while doing suicide or apologizing at my feet in Conan-kun's blood. Maybe he would force me to turn myself in due to me being the evil dragon and him being the black knight of Beika. My knight coming to save the little prince from the big, bad monster and slaying the dragon of the castle. My fantasies of him have never changed since he left and they all end in happiness because Conan dies as Shinichi appears in Conan's place. I want that wish to happen in life so I can get back to my life as Kudou Shinichi's future bride. I snicker at the thought as I finish eating my hamburger and fries with a coke.

I wonder what I have become since Shinichi refuses to come back to me. I know that I am no longer the sweet Mouri Ran that everyone once knew. I can see that in everyone's eyes. They know I am the monster who is hurting Shinichi and Conan-kun. I am the person that everyone hates while they pretend to look the other way when I have abused Conan-kun many times. I know they are aware of my action in beating Conan-kun, but they have not stopped me yet. I know I am on their number suspect list of stashing his small body in a dark alley where they cannot find it. I laugh wickedly in my mind as I know Shinichi will come to me soon since Conan is probably dead. After all, I am a criminal and he is a detective.

I stare at the people passing my table as I ask myself why I do this to them. Shinichi left me due to a case that he could not tell me about. I read a newspaper a few months back about the Black Organization being disbanded and how an unknown person stopped them from succeeding in their plans. I thought that he would be coming back since this was his case, but he never did. He stayed away from me like I was something he did not want anymore. That confession in London meant nothing to him like it did me. Maybe I not good enough for Shinichi, but I wished that he would tell me the truth.

I begin to think about how Conan-kun took his place after Shinichi disappeared from my life. Conan-kun saved me more than once and protected me from people and ghosts. He gave me the strength to move on, but after the Black Organization disbanded I hope that my love would finally come home to his girl. From that day, I started to die each time he called with the same excuse of a case he was working on. Conan tried to keep me going, but after that desperate call for my Shinichi to come back to me, I snapped completely. Shinichi did not love me anymore and the only one who was there at my breaking point was my present victim, Conan-kun.

Sometimes I wonder if Conan-kun and Shinichi are the same person due to the evidence I gathered over the years. They are so similar in looks actions, but also different as well. Shinichi was the immature one as Conan-kun is the adult version of him. I think that Conan-kun and Shinichi are one in the same, but I know they are not at the same time. He has proven that too many times in the past. They have been in the same place, and I even talked on the phone with him as Conan-kun was talking to me at the door. Maybe I am going crazy after all. I am the beast that is killing Conan-kun just so he does not leave me like Shinichi did long ago.

I got up from my table, pay for my food, and exited the shop while I continue thinking about the wrongs in my life. I tried being the good Ran that everyone wants from me, but no one gives me what I truly want in life. I want my love to come home and we live happily ever after like those fairy tales I read when I was little. I want the happiness that he promised to me ever since we were children, but Shinichi prevented that dream from coming true. I hate him so much, but I also love him as well.

I want the truth from Shinichi, but he is nothing but secrets and lies like the Kaitou KID. They are both geniuses in their skills and minds, but they can each do the other's job. I wonder if Shinichi Knows KID personally like Conan-kun does. Maybe Shinichi and Conan-kun are the same people, but in different forms. KID can play Shinichi as Shinichi can play Conan-kun since that is who he probably is. They probably laugh behind my back as well when I cry in my heart of sadness. I just wish they can stop being mysteries and lying to being an opening book and truthful.

Every time I think about Shinichi lying to me and him actually being Conan, it pisses me off. If Shinichi is Conan-kun, why does he hide the truth from me? Does he not know that one reason I snap? I see Shinichi in front of me and I cannot do what normal teenagers do to their loves. So, I do the opposite and turn violent while I hope that the message gets through to his thick skull. I want him to know that I am a monster because of him lying straight to my face.

I hate him due to his lies of being away on some imaginary case. It's not my fault that he is a little brat who screwed up somewhere. It's not my fault that I loved him since we were kids. I know that I am killing him a little at a time, but I want my Shinichi back. I wish that his problems fixed themselves, but violence is the only way I can move on in my life. It's his fault that I'm this way and he is going to pay for it for the rest of his life.

On the other hand, I also know that beating Conan-kun is wrong, but he is my only link to my Shinichi. I try to stay away from Conan so he is happy, but that makes me angry since I cannot be happy. I try to warn him with my phone calls in some way, but if Shinichi is Conan, why does he not run away when I call Shinichi? Am I wrong in thinking that Conan-kun and Shinichi are the same? I probably am, but I wish he was because then I could start healing while I know that my Shinichi is by my side and never leaving me.

I smile a small one as I wonder if Conan-kun knows why I do this. He might think I hate him for existing and for taking my Shinichi away from me, but he probably hates me just as much as Shinichi does. I hope he understands my pain in what Shinichi has done to me. Shinichi left behind broken promises and empty love for me but I know it is not Conan-kun's fault. It is Shinichi's fault since he created a monster who knows nothing but pain and sorrow.

It's my fault for not stopping the beast from coming out of my heart. I know that each human has light and darkness, but I have the devil wanting to harm Conan-kun. I wish that Shinichi was here to save Conan-kun from the criminal like he always does for me. I wonder where Conan-kun's guardian angel is when he is in need? I know there is one for everyone, but what about Conan-kun? Will the devil kill him or will fate step in for the wrongs I have committed?

I stop in front of the agency as I wonder if I should have left Conan-kun alone that day. He knows I am coming home sooner or later, but if I never come home, he will be safe from the darkness within my heart. I know I neglect him by not caring for him like a sister should and I know he has not been well for a while due to his fevers. Maybe it would have been better if I left him home alone that night and my dad takes care of him as I live with my mother. On the other hand, he could have run away like Shinichi did and leave poor, broken Ran behind.

I ball my fist in my mind as I enter the agency at the last thought of Conan-kun leaving me. I am not let him leave me like Shinichi did and I will break him completely before he can do that. I will destroy his bones, sprain his legs, and force him into a coma before he thinks about breaking my heart like Shinichi did so many years ago. I will kill him completely before that happens again, but he did that bastard.

I close the door and enter the living room with a fake smile as I remember the night Conan-kun left the agency. I remember it clearly as if it was yesterday. I see the fear in his eyes as I gave him that fake smile of joy. His body tried to move away from me, but I stopped that by showing him how much I hated him. I know he abandon me because I heard him leave that night. Personally, I hoped for his death so Shinichi can come home once more to his Ran. I close my eyes and relax as I remember the last night I saw Conan-kun alive.

I have just entered the living room as I saw him look at me with that fear in his eyes which always come out for the monster to awaken once more. I hurt every time I see his face because it reminds me of Shinichi when I use my karate moves on him. I saw him trembling and hyper-ventilating as I step closer to my victim. The monster voids my conscience as I lose myself to the darkness of hell and let the demon takeover for me.

The demon reaches out to the victim as it tries to get away from me. I grab his left arm with my left hand and throw across the room toward the far wall. As I let him go, I screamed, "Shinichi no longer answers my phone calls! What did you tell him you piece of crap?!"

I see him hit the wall on fall on the floor within a few seconds. My eyes feel like they're glowing blood-red as my adrenaline is flowing through my veins. I hear him groan and see the tears fall as that devilish smirk plays on my lips. I know he is in pain as it makes me intoxicated that he is. I know he will never leave this place until I get my Shinichi back into my fairy tale fantasy of happiness. I step closer to the brat as a thought enters my mind, '_Maybe I can get Conan-kun to give me my Shinichi if I make a wish_.'

I stop in front of Conan-kun as I begin to kick him in the stomach. The demon comes out even more as I stated, "You are nothing more than a brat who wants Shinichi to himself!" I stomp my foot on his head and try to smash it into the ground. I know he is the reason that Shinichi is no longer with me, but I do not know why. Then, I finish with, "I wish you never existed in my life so Shinichi can come back and love me! Not you!" For good measure, I knock some books on Conan-kun and leave toward my bedroom, but before I could get settled into my dream of Shinichi, I heard Conan-kun abandon me like Shinichi did.

I grin in pleasure at the thought of him abandoning me like the frighten animal he is. He probably went to find a place to die as my Shinichi will be reborn once more. I have no regret for what I did to him that night. I wanted him in pain so Shinichi feels the pain. Besides, if Conan and Shinichi are the same people, I will show him how much I love him if it is the last thing he feels. I laugh venomously within my mind as the demon hides back into the darkness of my heart. The light is weak, but strong enough to fight the demon down when everything is over.

I open my eyes, leave the living room, and enter my bedroom to change into my pajamas. I lie down; pulling the covers over me in satisfaction as I dream day of Shinichi one more coming home to his Ran and living happily ever after as a smile appears on my face. I hope my wish will come true so I can become good Ran instead that demon Ran. Maybe Conan-kun is dead and Shinichi came to face me like every other criminal. I sigh in contempt as I dream of being in my Shinichi's arms, but before I go to dreamland of happiness, a thought crosses my devilish mind. '_If Conan-kun ever comes back and prevents my wish from coming true, I will make him pay for it with his life_.'

* * *

A/N: Chapter three and Dark Ran! Tell me what everyone thinks about it and please give me constructive criticism so I can get better. I also edited the past two chapters as well. I will try to get the chapter 4 up as soon as possible, but I'll let the imagination flow for what could have happened to Conan. Any guesses?

POLL ALERT!: I have created a poll for the main pairing for Conan/Shinichi by the end of the story. It is between ConanxAi and KaitoxConan/Shinichi. The votes in the review tied so I thought this was better. It is on my profile page so please cast your votes as soon as possible. I want everyone to vote so their voices are heard and I will let everyone know when it's done. It will go on for a few weeks, but I will give a warning for when it will closed. I will state the results in the A/N later on. Guests can vote in the reviews and I will add it to the polls at the end.

Here are the options: ConanxAi(sibling, romance, or friends) or KaitoxConan/Shinichi(sibling, romance, or friends). Choose one of each and I will keep a total for them.

Thank you for the reviews, ideas for Dark Ran, and constructive criticism. That made me very happy that my readers care about quality of the story as well. Let me know if anyone has any questions, ideas, opinions, and constructive criticism.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stand surveillance over the little detective as he slumbers in my spare bedroom due to the medicine for the bone infection that put his life in critical condition for about seven months. He is out of the danger zone and heading toward a full recovery if his temperature, little signs of pain, and the gaining of awareness tales the truth of his condition. His bones have all healed over the nine month period and he has no more bruises and scars that the fallen angel inflicted upon my dear Silver Bullet, but his mental stability is questionable since he has not awaken yet.

It makes me depressed that my Angel is no more than a demon of hell, but at least Silver Bullet still is my savior of light and protector of humans. I smile dejectedly since I feel responsible for not doing something sooner to help my little detective when I noticed the changes to his levelheadedness since the organization that destroyed many lives disbanded. He has helped me break free from that organization and recreate a place for me as Chris Vineyard instead of going to jail as Vermouth.

I reverenced Angel and Silver Bullet until I unearthed information about him being abused by a twisted Angel who has fallen into madness due to the events that the organization has brought over time. It felt like I'm the one to blame because I was the first to make contact with him from the Black organization, but it was mainly Gin's fault for giving him the APTX-4869 that Hell's Angel recreated for the organization. If the organization did not exist, Silver Bullet would be safe with Angel while living happily ever after in their perfect world.

I move a few bangs out of his face as I wonder how Yukiko is doing lately. I called her a few months back when I knew that her son would pull through the darkness and back into reality of the living. She calls me once a week to check on him and to see if he has awaken yet. I also know that she has not told her husband yet since I have not had to talk to him or Yukiko would warn me if he was nearby. It is interesting that the rival of the original KID could not even read his own wife's poker face very well when it deals with secrets about their son. Therefore, I am glad that my best friend trusts me with her son or else I would have an angry writer after me for another reason beside Sensei's death.

I suspire, looked down at the dormant child with concerned eyes, and rest in a wooden chair by his bed as I reminiscence of how we came here to the present time. I noticed him running from something as I figured that someone must have tried to kill or kidnap him. Unfortunately, he gave out after an hour of running in the shadows like some animal looking for a place to die. As I walked up to the unconscious detective, that one thought worried me since he would never do that unless something was seriously wrong. I reach him and carefully pick him up from the ground as I noticed alarming signs of physical abuse that only Angel could give him. At that point, I made up my mind and brought him to a temporary hideout that I used in the past to care for him as I collected information secretly from KID and Sherry since they helped with the Black Organization becoming disbanded.

I simper remembering how Sherry squeaked over the phone due to hearing my voice coming from the other end. I almost laughed, but due to the danger of him dying at that time, I told her about his condition as she stated what I should do. She knew it was Kudou Shinichi that I was talking about because she would only help me if she found it necessary or a benefit to herself or others. I told her about the fever, chills, and pain that his body revealed to me as Sherry responded with the type of treatment I should give him and what to do while she researched the possibilities and recovery stages for the symptoms.

I know Sherry and I had our difference due to the organization, but she knows I would help him if I had to. We both are protective over our dear detective who has done so much for us in the past. I smile knowing that Silver Bullet is our link to being friends, but before Sherry hangs up the phone, she replies, "Thank you, Vermouth, for saving Kudou-kun." With that, she sounded sincere and promised not to tell anyone about him due to the fallen angel. Of course, it would also mean getting him out of the country until he recovered enough to handle things on his own but it was the only option at that time.

After the treatment started and he showed signs of making a full recovery, I called Touichi-Sensei's house to see if I could reach KID personally instead of going to a heist that would alarm the attorneys. Leave it to luck as he answered the phone on the third ring as he probably wondered who was calling the house at two o'clock in the morning after a KID heist. I stated the situation as he remained silent just like Touichi-Sensei would have when I told him about a few things in the past. He stated that he trusted me since his Tantei-kun did as well, but he did warn me that if I did anything to harm him, he will make sure that I paid for it later. I smiled knowing that he would stay away from us as he would keep a careful watch over the fallen angel that Silver Bullet still cared for as a sister.

Over the following weeks, I became pissed when Sherry and KID each told me that he never said anything about the physical abuse but, I know Silver Bullet would keep quiet about this if he thought it was his fault which means he would not want everyone to panic or worry. They also stated that they secretly vigilant over him so he would not be alarmed into thinking too brusquely about things due to the signs of change in their dear detective friend. I was happy that they tried to help protect him by different ways of keeping him away from the fallen angel, but there is so much they could do without Angel finding out about their secret mission. If she caught on to them, he could have been dead due to someone knowing what she did to him or be in a coma for the rest of his life.

They also told me that the officers, Mouri-Tantei, and many others have guarded him as well. It seems that everyone around him knew about his suffering of physical and mental state in some way, but that also means they could not do anything about it unless he said something to them first or hinted in some way. Knowing Silver Bullet, he would rather be abused than tell a single soul about his misfortune in life.

When they stated that his parents were also in the dark about his condition and mistreatment, it offended me. His parent did not know about the abuse, but they knew something with up with him since the disbandment showed in the newspapers. We know that Silver Bullet cared for his parents, but he did not want them to hurt Angel or go crazy about it since his parents are the most unpredictable people I know beside the Kurobas.

After finding out the information, they stated that they were trying to discover where he ensconced in Japan. When I stated we were not in Japan, they became satisfied since he was at least safe while promising never telling anyone that information. They still had search parties for him, but the ones in the know never had to worry since they stayed out of the search because the knowledge of not looking for a dead body settled their fears for the time being. The only difference is they made sure they stayed in Japan unless someone else said something about searching outside of Japan.

I see Silver Bullet stir in his sleep, but he never wakes up from his unconscious state. This worried me for a while until Sherry stated that coma victims will be like that until they have recovered enough to survive physically and mentally. She also stated that osteomyelitis, or bone infection in human speak, has signs of unbearable pain and tenderness over an affected bone which meant that Silver Bullet would not be able to move the infected limbs easily. Sherry replied that chills, fevers, and redness at the site of the infection would also make him stir sometimes due to the delusions of the mind. After telling me what antibiotics to use and how to make sure that food and liquid entered into his body for nutrients, he started to get better each day. One the other hand, he still is in a coma state as his awareness is strengthening slowly.

I know he'll wake up as that day has not come, but I know it will be soon enough. I know he would want to live with the fallen angel due to the way he thinks, yet I will have a say in that along with Sherry, KID, and his mother. We will make sure that he never gets abused by her ever again even if I have to break my promise of never killing just so he is safe from her. If Silver Bullet does go back to living with her, I fear that she will kill him if he is not the one she seeks for happiness and comfort of love in her twisted fantasy.

I get up from my wooden chair as I know darkness will start to cover my dear Silver Bullet in the future once more. I can hear him now telling me how I should not break the promise I made long ago since I never broke the promise of never killing Sherry. I smile at the thoughts roaming through my mind because I would do anything to protect him from the danger I see in front of him. He taught me so much about how a human life is not meaningless as killing another human is.

I still remember the day he saved me in New York. Silver Bullet told me, "Is a reason necessary? I don't know why you would kill someone but as for saving someone… a logical mind isn't needed, right?" He astonished me since that day and I watched him grow into a great detective by staying in touch with his mother and reading newspapers. I still wonder how this one person becomes so dense into thinking that he is not important if everyone cares for him as a person, friend, rival, and so on. Maybe he needs KID and Sherry to show him that life is worth living if you have someone to share it with.

I stop in front of an opened window which shows the view of the Hudson River in New York. I already called Yukiko, KID, and Sherry so the antidote for his poison is ready within two months and he can begin a new life as Edogawa Conan and Kudou Shinichi when me finally awakens. I know he be sad since he is away from everyone, but at least he is safe from harm for the time being. After all, he saved me from the darkness so it would be fitting if I save him from it as well due to all the trouble I have caused for my dear Silver Bullet.

I sigh as I turn away from the window and look at him once more. He still keeps secrets within his subconscious, but KID, Sherry, and I are secretly watching over him in case of threats from the shadows. We knew he changed for some reason since he no longer played the leading man, but it worried me enough to going back to being Vermouth so I could watch out for signs of getting him out of being Edogawa Conan. He never was good at poker face, but he is never an open-book either which reminded me of Touichi-Sensei and Yukiko.

I walk out of the spare bedroom and into the kitchen that was ten feet from his place so I could fix some food for us to enjoy except he never eats it since he sleeps all day long. Sometimes I wonder if he fakes sleeping, but soon decided against it when the sheets never move too much due to the bone infection. It makes me discouraged to know that his life has no importance to him as everyone else could not do anything to stop him from punishing himself for something that was not his fault. It is the Black Organization's fault for his predicament as he is a person who follows his heart to the truth that becomes wrapped in a puzzle. I smile a little as I should have warned him about the men in black coats when I first met him in New York.

I heat some leftover chicken noodle soup as I wonder about what should happen next. I know he will wake up and freak out seeing me in a strange house alone. He probably would try to leave or stay put depending on the way he thinks, but he would be unpredictable for the moment.

I eat the soup as I know that he is at least okay for the time being, but he is a detective that searches for the truth due to the fun of it. I know that a life is precious to him as murderers should pay for their crimes in his opinion but where does the line stop for him being reckless? Who is willing to help him if he cries out for it so silently?

I breathe loudly as I finish my soup and place the empty bowl in the sink for washing later. I close my eyes wishing that my angel was perfect again so Silver Bullet is happy before the poison stopped that. I replied to the skies above while hoping for a miracle and keeping my eyes closed, "I wish that there was a way to fix his problems so that he is cheerful for once in his life instead of being downhearted and secluded."

"There always a way to do that, but it just takes a bit of luck and the right moves, Vermouth. At least, that is what a phantom thief named Kaitou 1412 taught me over the years of being Edogawa Conan."

I snap my eyes open, face the voice in the door way, and see Silver Bullet standing there like nothing ever happened with a genuine smile on his face which surprised me. I blink a few times before going to his side and hugging him for all he was worth since he was finally alive and well enough to walk. I believe that him walking was a good sign for him and that my wish could come true after all, but he was right about the right moves being played if luck goes in his favor.

"You know," I moved back some as he looked at me with curious eyes of a detective while speaking in a childish voice, "I never would have thought that you were my guardian angel. I thought it was KID or Haibara when I wake up a few minute ago, but I never knew that you would save me from Ran-neechan. That actually surprised for once and I'm glad for that due to you only telling a select few about me being okay while hiding me from them as well."

I laugh knowing that he was not back completely since he acted like a child and an adult, but at least he trusts me due to the circumstances. I stand up and walk toward the refrigerator to get him something to eat. I heat up some of the soup and give it to him as he eats it like a starving child. Well, he did not eat in a few months so it is understandable, but it also worries me since he trusts me so easily unlike the Silver Bullet I knew before. Maybe this physical abuse changed him in more ways than one or Sherry was right about the apotoxin affecting his cells a little at a time as the abuse added to mental torture.

From my point of view, he seemed aware of everything around him, but at the same time, he did not. He seemed childish but adult-like as he finished eating and gave me the empty bowl since he could not place it in the sink with mine. It was like having two different people within his mind yet he is a teenager in a child's body. Maybe this new antidote would be the answer but he will have to take it in two months due to Sherry wanting me to witness him for mental stability. I wonder if life can become light instead of the darkness which surrounds the detective called Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan.

"We can be both of God and the Devil. Since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time." I replied as I wonder what is going through his mind. I know that we are good and bad as we destroy or create, but can we fix the problems of what humanity destroyed? Only time will tell until humanity has fixed the imperfections on this Earth as the protectors come together to save the savior of man.

I look at Silver Bullet as he explores my New York apartment with curiosity of a detective and a child. It looks like I have a few phone calls to make to Yukiko, KID, and Sherry if we want to help him get better but it would be a long stretch. Maybe life would be better, but one thing is certain, a secret makes a woman, woman. With the fallen angel, it would be best to keep him hidden as both people until the darkness weakens enough for him to survive. That is my promise as your guardian angel; Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan, I promise to keep the darkness at bay since you were my guardian angel a few years back in New York.

* * *

A/N: Chapter four compete. Who would have thought Vermouth had him. Reason being is that she was the best bet and it ensured that dark Ran did not find him and kill him off too easily. Haibara was too close and so was Kaito since Ran has been known to go toward either place or at least near. I did have to make him disappear and she was the only person on the list to do just that while telling certain people as well. Vermouth might be out of character but this is how I see her. Hope everyone like my version of Vermouth.

I also want everyone to state their opinion for the outcome of the antidote for Conan and Shinichi. The choices are as followed: good, bad, or surprise me. Each has side effects since this chapter hints it some, but depending on the readers, which one does everyone want. This is for chapter six and seven mainly, but eight might go into that as well. Let me know what everyone thinks because the readers have the power.

Chapter five will be in Mouri Kogoro's POV as he reflects on a few people, the past months, and meets KID's true face due to his daughter. It will be four days or more until I can work on it for everyone. So I figured that I give a small hints in this chapter and note for what is to come in the future for the readers.

The poll will continue until November 7, 2012 at midnight so please state your opinions until that time.

Also, sorry for being late as well. Blame school and a new story called Abducted Innocence, but mostly school. I am hoping for time off to relax so I can write some more, but a Statistics test worth thirty percent of my grade comes first. I will try to post as soon as possible. I had to at least tell about Conan for everyone or else I would see angry reader soon enough. Anyway, I will try to update the others as well, but no promises there either. Sorry in advance for being late on my stories.

Let me know if anyone has any questions, ideas, opinions, or constructive criticism.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for supporting me by reading, reviewing, favoring, and following.

Pairing:  
Future KaiShin  
Future AiCo  
Current: Kaishin rivals  
Current: AiCo friends  
Current: ShinRan abusive

posted: 1/26/2013  
Word count: 2,653

**Chapter Warnings: possible oocness **

Let me know if anyone has any questions, ideas, opinions, or constructive criticism.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter 5

My name is Mouri Kogoro. I am the great detective of Japan and sometimes called the Sleeping Kogoro. I have solved many cases over the past years, yet I failed to solve the missing Edogawa Conan case. I know that he is alive due to a letter from the Kaitou KID a few weeks back, but I wonder why I cannot find the brat.

The way I deduced it, KID must have that information from a source of his as police do the same from the community. I trust this thief for some reason, but maybe the thief is not really a criminal since he has helped the police capture more dangerous criminals than him. Maybe KID is the angel of the moonlight and the protector of truth just like Shinichi-kun and Conan-kun.

I sit at my desk wondering why I never told anyone that Conan-kun is okay or that he is outside of Japan. It might have something to do with KID's promise to protect him until Conan-kun and Shinichi-kun are well enough to come back. Although, I feel that the 'until he is well' part goes more toward the detective brat than Conan-kun sometimes. I am glad that both are okay, but it would also seem that something is wrong with the Kudou's son and Conan-kun is somehow involved in this mess as well.

I peer at the newspaper and drink some coffee as I wait for KID to come to the agency so he can tell me about the two brats. I know I should not trust a thief, but it seems that Shinichi-kun and Conan-kun trust him well enough even though they are detectives. I know Conan-kun is his so-called rival, but Kudou Shinichi is a mystery. KID calls Conan-kun Tantei-kun, but I learned that KID calls Shinichi-kun Meitantei. Interesting relationship since it is a secret and it would seem that KID knows where that detective brat was the entire time he was missing from everyone in Japan as well.

I let out a sigh knowing that KID would tell me everything in time, but the others are questionable since this is the Kaitou KID. The police and the other detectives still try to find Conan-kun without knowing that he is alive or dead. They even asked Nakamori-Keibu to ask KID for help finding Conan-kun which is interesting in itself. I know KID has an idea of where he is, but he is also holding secrets that a criminal and friend would hold for good reasons. Sometimes I wonder if they really want to capture KID or make him work for the police department. He probably already does since I know he works secretly with Conan-kun on some cases that deal with danger of some kind such as the Suzuki Airship case where KID saved Conan-kun and got him back on the ship by playing Kudou Shinichi for the Division One officers, Satou-Keiji and Takagi-Keiji. Interesting relationship, yet a secret truth between two rivals.

I think back to KID's last heist when my daughter decided to meet the thief for questions about Kudou Shinichi. I learned not to deny her when it deals with Shinichi-kun, but that is when I connected the dots to KID and Shinichi-kun. They probably worked together somehow, but more in the shadows. My guess is that the detective brat got mixed up in something and the Kaitou KID is helping him by protecting him and Conan-kun.

The heist was normal in a KID crazy way, but Conan-kun did not show up like before. My daughter, Mouri Ran, disappeared somewhere as the heist played out with KID stealing the jewel, using magic to escape, and flying off into the moonlight. When Nakamori-Keibu and his task force left, Ran was not back yet. So, I went looking for her, but found her being pinned to the wall by the Kaitou KID himself.

That angered me at first due to my father instincts, but when I got into hearing distance, I was left with only confusion and surprise. Ran probably asked where Shinichi-kun is, but KID responded with, "I will help you find him if you agree to get better." I heard the silent promise that the truth from Shinichi-kun will come if she gets help for her mental state, yet I understood that he cared for the detective brat since he was willing to help her get over the depression.

I saw her look into KID's eye and monocle with fire and hatred, yet she fell to the floor in defeat probably knowing that the Kaitou KID was right. I know Shinichi cares for her, but he would not want her to continue this way since he would only blame himself somehow. I hear KID sigh due to being out of breath as he is tells her that the reason for Shinichi-kun's disappearance is due to a poison that should have killed him almost four years ago. He also tells her that the poison began to kill him slowly, but he is unconscious due to the antibiotics stopping the poison from killing him completely.

I frown as I now know part of the truth of why the detective brat vanished. At first, I thought KID was making it up, but if KID and Shinichi knew each other due to this poison, then Shinichi was desperate to keep everyone safe from his almost death. I see why he made all those excuses for not coming back and staying hidden from the spotlight he loved. Darkness became his friend and KID protected him as much as he could by being him for cases or assisting Conan-kun when needed. Maybe there was something more in the mix that KID has to keep quiet about and it is probably about Conan-kun and Shinichi-kun is one in the same.

I then heard KID beg, "I can help you personally if you wish. I want him happy like he wants you happy and smiling, Mouri-san. Will you trust me to guide you back to being your true self, Mouri Ran? If you do, I will promise you that Meitantei will state the truth about everything when he is well."

I smile at that knowing KID cared about Shinichi-kun's friends since he was willing to risk his freedom due to Shinichi-kun. Maybe they were best friends that knew each other or good rivals that had their own rules. I promised mentally that I would trust KID, which also meant letting him be free due to my daughter's condition.

I get out of my thoughts as I hear the agency's door open with KID in his usual disguise which is a Kudou Shinichi clone, but with messy hair. He seems neutral, which means something is up. For the past few visits, he has come over with a friend named Nakamori Aoko, and let Ran and Aoko-chan talk about whatever girls talk about as KID explains the situation about Shinichi-kun and Conan.

Presently, my daughter is with Aoko-chan shopping since he did not come back with them. I know it is important since he reveals nothing on his face, yet I can see worry hiding behind his eyes. Maybe the detective brat is dying as Conan-kun is sick or something. I just hope they're okay since I cannot help them like before.

I see KID walk up to my couch and sit down as his eyes shut and body tensed. He is probably thinking of what to say to me, but I just hope Shinichi-kun and Conan-kun are alright. As long as they are not dead, I am happy knowing they are live.

"Recently, I got a call from a source stating that Tantei-kun is fine, but Meitantei is questionable." KID opens his eyes and looks at me as he continues, "It seems that Tantei-kun had dengue fever which caused his infection of the bone and Meitantei has yet to awaken from his coma-like state."

I take in the information knowing it was true since KID is never too serious about anything. It seems that the treatment for the virus-caused disease, which spreads by mosquitoes, is a success as Shinichi is unknown. That would also mean Conan-kun got it at least four to seven days before he disappeared and it also explained the signs of fevers and joint aches, but this disease is rare in Japan. On the other hand, Shinichi-kun is unconscious, unpredictable, and alive. In summary, Conan-kun is awake and healed as Shinichi-kun is sleeping and critical.

"Plus, it seems someone I know found a cure for Meitantei and they are willing to test it on him when this person gets the site information." I continue to stare at KID as he replies, "Within a certain time frame, I and this other person will leave to test it, which makes me worried about the future for Meitantei and your daughter."

I understood his worry easily since Shinichi-kun could die and my daughter could lose herself completely while everything he did would be for nothing. I respond in a fatherly tone, "KID, I do not know everything, but I do understand part of it. Shinichi-kun is in danger as my daughter could go back to what she was before you helped her. I trust you enough due to what you have done and the information is credible in my opinion based on your unspoken rules. Do what's needed and I will make sure my daughter is fine with your friend, Nakamori Aoko."

After I finished my statement, KID gave me a genuine smile which told me a silent thank you since he was happy for my understanding. It seems KID is not the same one that disappeared over ten years back, yet he understands what's needed. He seems like a child himself just like Shinichi-kun; they both have that heart of a protector and friend.

KID gets up from the couch and goes toward the door. I guess it is a signal to leave, but before he opens that door, he says, "I will be leaving soon enough to where Tantei-kun and Meitantei is. I will be gone for some time and Aoko agreed to watch over your daughter while I'm gone due to certain circumstances. I will also call you when the treatment done so you will know what happens next." With that, he leaves the agency to wherever he goes after seeing my daughter.

I look toward the door wondering if I should have turned him in, but I always have decent reasons not to. Maybe Conan-kun taught me more than I taught him. Life is more than black and white since KID appears within the color of grey. One reason would be the similarities to him and Shinichi-kun. They look-alike, sound a-like, and think the same even though they are on opposite sides. Sometimes, I feel protective over KID since he reminds me of Shinichi-kun so much.

I shake my head trying to think of why I am this way instead of how I was in the past. The one person that changed my life is Conan-kun, but Shinichi-kun tried to change it first. Maybe they are the same person since KID seems to hint it without knowing sometimes. I first became suspicious in the Mysterious Shadow Case since Conan-kun helped solve it or else caught the murder since he is the only brat I knew that could do some damage by kicking any object, such as a tire at the suspect. In other cases, he and everyone else say I solved them, yet I remember nothing about the conclusion. On the other hand, when I do try to prove he is Kudou Shinichi, the brat does something to prevent the truth from coming out like using the excuse to go to the toilet or hint at a clue while the attention gets off him.

I guess my nickname, Sleeping Kogoro, fits perfectly since I am a puppet for Conan-kun and Kudou Shinichi. I have forged sleep sometimes to see what he would do. It's a crazy idea, but he never takes the credit unless Keibu-dono or another police office thanks him for helping with the case. If he is Kudou Shinichi, how did he shrink to the size of a child? Maybe curiosity really does kill the cat or else punish them for being too nosy.

I sigh knowing that Conan-kun's friends miss him since they come over to see if I know anything about their missing friend. Sometimes, I want to tell them what KID says, but I never do. They have helped me on cases where I would get stuck now and then, but Conan-kun taught me to trust them over the years he trained them secretly. They have never given up hope for their friend to come home to everyone, but their faith in Conan-kun is strong and truthful.

On the other hand, the adult-like girl, Haibara Ai, seems to know he is fine somehow. I wonder if she knows where he is, but if KID does not know, he is hidden by someone on KID's level. The girl worried for a while until her attitude changed overnight. Maybe she's involved in this mess somehow just like Conan-kun is, but if Conan-kun and Shinichi are the same, who is this child? Is she friend or foe? Did she shrink like Shinichi-kun did?

I wonder if I should know more than what ifs, yet I never ask. They would tell me if something went wrong or if he was dead, but I never bother since I know Shinichi-kun would not go down that easily. He is a fighter since he survived an avalanche, a gun-shot wound, and a few kidnappings. There is always a possibility that he will die because he has always been a reckless detective brat, but he has fate looking out for him just like KID does and too many people who care for his well-being.

I get up from my desk to get me some more coffee thinking back to the beginning of trouble for Shinichi-kun as Edogawa Conan. Ever since I saw the signs of child abuse on Conan-kun, I became the protective father he needed. Ran no longer wanted a little brother, yet she loved him as a little brother because he was there. I saw the pain and worry for your crush and dream, but she also knew Shinichi would never come back if Conan-kun stayed. I saw all the signs, but I could not protect him from her completely.

I tried to take him on cases, outings, or places where Ran could not go. I even made sure that her best friend Suzuki Sonoko kept my daughter a few nights so Conan-kun could heal some. It was surprising that she did that for Conan-kun since she saw the signs as well. I even cared for him when he got the three broken ribs from Ran, yet I played it off as not knowing anything so he could trust me more. Maybe I played it too safe, but it would seem that it was the right game plan since my daughter was clueless and Conan-kun having protectors that knew the truth on both sides of the law.

I get to the coffeepot and see that there is no more. I smile at the empty coffeepot since I remembered Shinichi-kun helping me see the bigger picture and problems of my life. Thanks to him, I stopped drinking, cut down on smoking, and became a decent detective. I'm respected as the sleeping Kogoro and not as the puppet of Kudou Shinichi. I learned from my mistakes and fixed some of the differences between my wife and me. It is thanks to him that I have a future that I love and not regret. When he comes back, I promise to thank him for everything he taught me as Kudou Shinichi and Edogawa Conan.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: Haibaria's point of view, antidote, side-effects, and plot begins. It will be posted within two weeks.


End file.
